


【90060】Boxing Day

by varinlaice



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varinlaice/pseuds/varinlaice
Summary: 90060情侶設定。因為是聖誕節所以60準備了點禮物送給900嘿嘿嘿！60Cunt boy注意！
Relationships: RK900/RK800-60
Kudos: 3





	【90060】Boxing Day

「我回來了。」

RK900的話理所當然地得不到回應，因為這個家的另一位主人最多只會看向他一秒，然後繼續看電視或者讀書。只是今天確實有些奇怪——客廳裡不見RK800-60的身影，這個時間他應該在看書或者喝著藍血看他最愛看的電視劇才對。不過900並不著急，反而像平常一般從容地將制服外套掛到大門旁的衣架上，到廚房洗乾淨剛剛碰過人類血液的雙手再打開冰箱拿出藍血包。

「歡迎回家。」

900啪的一聲關上冰箱門的同時感到有誰抱住了自己的腰湊到自己耳邊輕聲細語，揚起嘴角抓住來者雙腕便轉過身去。

「...你這是在引誘我？」看見摟著自己、緊貼在自己胸口上的60全身一絲不掛只用緞帶綁住自己，900便更抑制不住自己臉上的笑意，空著的手環住他腰、放下另一隻手上的藍血包再輕輕捏人鼻尖一下。

「是送給你的聖誕禮物。雖然晚了一天。」除了生氣之外臉上基本上不會出現任何表情的60此刻露出了戲謔的笑容，湊近900耳側一邊呼出一口熱氣，一邊用大腿根部的內側緩緩磨擦他腿。「不打算拆禮物嗎？」

不知道從何時開始900面對60的誘惑完全無法拒絕，明明自己身為模控生命最自豪、最先進且不會異常的仿生人，工作時也沒有任何感情波動，只有回到家裡對著他的時候才會表現出感情——可能自己早就在不知不覺間異常了。LED轉圈改變顏色的聲音傳入耳中，回過神來又凝視比自己身形嬌小一點的仿生人片刻後才彎腰在他臉頰上落下一吻，然後趁人一不注意便將他一下公主抱起，抱到寢室裡扔到軟綿綿的床上再上床壓到他身上。

900一手撐在60耳邊，一手順著他輪廊線慢慢摸到乳首，以指腹輕輕將凸起按下、等它重新彈出來後又再按下，重複幾次後用食指和中指夾著泛粉的乳尖揉捏起來，直到聽見身下人的悶哼聲才鬆手直起身子。和乖乖躺在自己身下的60對視一眼後900才俯身吻上他唇，閉上雙眸頂開對方的兩片唇瓣、舔了下人上顎再挑起他舌交纏起來，右手則憑感覺摸到人檔部揉弄，動作卻因為該處奇怪的觸感而停下。

因為類人模組而喘著氣的60一睜眼便見900帶點困惑的表情映入眼簾，輕笑一聲後便牽起他剛剛仍在撫摸自己下身的手放到自己胸前的蝴蝶結上。900順從地解開蝴蝶結、扯開緞帶後開始從頭到腳掃視60一遍，上半身與之前並沒有甚麼不同，然而視線一移到他下半身整個人便愣住了，直到剛才仍充滿各種不同play的選項的系統也變得一片空白。

看見900驚訝得睜大雙眼、LED也變成紅色閃爍著的樣子60便牽起嘴角露出一個惡作劇成功的笑容，將人放回床上的手又再牽到自己下身，然後把雙手環到他脖子上將他拉近自己再輕輕碰碰他唇。「對這份禮物滿意嗎？雖然是花你的錢買的。」

60下身的組件前幾天明明還是男性型的組件被換成了女性型，稍微挪開手便能看見些許透明的潤滑液從兩片桃紅色的嫩肉之間緩緩流到被單上。900看著面前這副景象處理一會資訊後才反應過來，眨了幾下眼才湊下去啾的一聲親了雙頰泛紅的60一口，然後移到人耳邊故意一邊呼氣一邊說話。

「沒關係，我會讓你好好補償我的。」

輕輕啃人耳廓一下後900便捏著60的大腿讓他抬起腿並將人雙腿打開，趴到床上把臉湊近泛著水光的媚肉，舔了舔上面的潤滑液便以雙手拇指掰開肉瓣，伸出舌頭以舌尖在花蕾和微小的凸起之間來回輕掃。

60因為痕癢難耐的感覺而在床上扭動身體，然而只要自己一動便會被900更用力地按回床上、基本上無法掙扎，只好咬著下唇乖乖忍耐。然而陰蒂被直接刺激的快感使60不禁倒吸一口氣，無法自控地想要夾緊雙腿卻又因被900按著而不能自由活動，開始有點心急了便垂下頭去看著他埋頭在自己腿間動作。像電流般流遍全身的快感使60四肢漸漸癱軟，舒服的輕哼聲也從嘴裡漏出，雖然聲音很微弱而且馬上捂住了嘴但還是逃不過900敏銳的音頻處理器，一聽見哼聲後者便加快舔弄的速度，同時開始以舌尖輕彈仍然被包覆著的肉粒。

「唔、嗯...」

900聞聲便抬眼打算觀察60，看見人連耳根都染上緋紅又瞇起雙眼的樣子，不用問都看得出來他舒服得很，然而在想要看自己戀人羞恥的樣子的惡趣味驅使下還是笑著開口詢問。

「很舒服嗎？」

60會皺著眉睜眼以不滿的眼神看向自己、甚至是抬腿踹自己的反應都在900的預測之內，輕易抓住人細長的腿將其放到自己肩上、讓他環住自己脖子後便繼續挑逗漸漸變硬並探出頭來的陰蒂。聽見60叫得越來越大聲、音調也越來越高900便繼續追擊，直到感到他不自覺地抬起腰來還開始痙攣起來才停下，然後直起身子居高臨下地看著雙手緊緊抓著被單的人。

「...、？怎麼了...？」

見身下人喘著粗氣以濕潤了的、猶如蜜糖一樣折射光芒的琥珀色的雙目注視著自己900便彎腰親親人額又伸手揉揉他柔軟的髮絲，一手扶著他腰一手順著肉縫摸到溫熱的開口緩緩插進中指，聽見60倒吸氣同時輕哼的聲音便忍俊不禁。

「你太舒服了不小心高潮了怎麼辦？我還一點服務都沒得到。」900語畢便開始抽插起在60肉穴裡的中指，同時摩挲著凹凹凸凸的肉壁試圖找出他的敏感點。指腹擦過某個地方時900感覺到手指被絞緊又聽見60高了一個八度的呻吟，不發一語默默記下那一點的詳細位置便擠進另一根手指繼續抽插著給他擴張。

「嗯唔、啊，900…那裡，不行...！」在900雙指不斷刺激之下60忍不住想要夾緊腿，內壁也不受控制地收縮咬緊人手指，卻又因敏感點被指節擠壓到而輕哼出聲，原本只是轉著黃色圈的LED也一下跳成紅色。

「不行？」900垂眸看著60額角的LED跳成紅色，又見他像融化了一樣的表情和匯聚在眼角的眼淚便勾起右邊唇角，然後繼續抽動埋在他穴裡、被愛液濕潤了的雙指。「你不是很舒服嗎？聽聽這裡的水聲？」

隨著手指進出蜜穴而生的噗嗤噗嗤的水聲清晰地傳進60的音頻處理器中，羞恥的感覺使脈博調節器跳動的速度變得更快、臉上也像火灼般變得更燙，無法直視面前的景象而瞇緊雙眼不肯睜開，下意識地抓緊床單才勉強忍住不夾緊腿。

「唔、啊，真，嗯嗚，真的不行了，900…！」60求饒的話語斷斷續續還越來越高音、最終變得像尖叫一樣900沒有要停下來的意思，甚至變本加厲地加快抽插的速度並不斷在敏感點上按壓磨擦，直到全身肌肉繃緊、肉壁開始帶節奏地收縮，最後喘息著、渾身顫抖著被送往巔峰，更多黏膩的水液從穴裡噴湧出來濺濕了身下的被單。

900將手指從60濕熱的穴裡抽出，張開手看著食指和中指之間因愛液而牽起一根銀絲，以鼻子哼笑幾聲便將被晶瑩的水液沾濕的手指塞進在自己身下喘著氣的人嘴裡。

「你看，你把我的手都弄濕了。」

900一把手指插進來60眼前便彈出了成份分析的視窗，看見視窗上顯示著的成份為藍血便馬上將其關閉，然後闔上雙眼逃避與他的眼神接觸。900在60口腔裡攪動一會又輕扯他舌幾下才將雙指抽出，把上面的唾液抹到他臉上再收回手。

感覺到900用自己的臉來抹手後60才不滿地睜開眼睛，一陣天旋地轉過後發現自己和900的位置倒了過來，兩人現在都坐著只是自己坐在他胯上、腰也被他雙手握著。思考放緩的60還沒搞清楚狀況便又被吻住，眨眨眼便又再闔眼享受地和900接吻，同時將雙手環到他脖子上將他緊緊摟著，知道他悄悄將手伸到自己下半身揉弄起來也沒有反抗，而是一邊和他交纏著一邊享受從下身傳感器傳來的快感並以含糊的聲音呻吟出聲。

當60正舒服、不自覺地開始扭起腰來時900便停下動作，將手放回人腰上更放開他唇，不顧他投來疑惑的視線便往後躺到床上，然後挺胯將他整個人頂起再讓他重新坐下來。

「900…？不要停...」

「剛剛不是還在喊不行的嗎？」900聞言又勾了勾唇，一掌拍在60屁股上後又用力捏了一把他圓渾的臀肉。「想要的話自己來。」

60的臉又因為羞恥而唰的一下變紅，咬著牙沉默片刻後便一拳捶在900胸口上，然後又繼續一言不發地坐在他胯上垂著頭不肯看他，看上去也沒有要聽話的意思，只是一直坐著不動。

「又不想要了？那我去洗澡了。」

「等、等等！」

900一動身想從床上起來60便把他按回去，深吸一口氣才伸手下去解開皮帶將他褲子脫掉，夾著人仍未完全充血的性器扭腰在他胯上上下起伏，同時讓他性器在自己臀縫間蹭弄。即使下身很誠實地漸漸抬起頭來900也仍躺在床上無動於衷，只有雙手從60腰側移到他胯骨上，手指不時捏捏他手感極佳的臀肉。

「900——」

「我說過了，你自己來。」

60只是皺皺眉但並沒有出聲抱怨，乖乖閉上嘴再扭幾下腰便稍微起來一點，伸手扶著900完全充血的陰莖慢慢坐下，後者卻像要作弄他一樣、在他淌著潤滑液的開口一碰到龜頭便縮開，不讓他成功得逞坐下。

「不要動！」被玩幾次後60終於不耐煩了，又一拳打在900肚子上不許他再亂動，然後一邊深呼吸一邊咬著唇忍著開口和肉壁被撐開的疼痛慢慢將硬挺吃進去，整根完全沒入自己體內後才放鬆下來坐到人胯上。60雙手撐在900腰上維持自己的平衡，默不作聲地坐著幾十秒都不見身下人有動的打算，於是便催促般地垂眸看著他冰藍色又毫無波瀾的雙眼。

「我說第三次了，自己來。要說多少遍你才明白？」

900說出這句話時依然一臉平靜，要是他現在不是硬著插進來了60都要以為他是性冷淡了，而且被調戲了這麼多遍其實也開始有點生氣了，不滿地撅撅嘴也並沒有要屈服的意思。見戀人出現生氣的兆頭900也不敢再調戲他了，捏捏60軟軟的屁股便跟他約定。「扭腰扭得我爽了就換我來。是你答應要補償我的，這點小事應該能辦得來吧？」

900語畢後60又沉默了一會才蹙著眉嘖了聲，然後開始扭腰吞吐他杵在自己體內的硬挺，動了一會便開始感覺到敏感的傳感器被碾過刺激的快感，因而仰起頭來一邊呻吟一邊繼續扭腰，然而不久後便因為四肢發軟而不得不停下來。

「就這樣？我還沒爽夠。」

「呼...、這可是我、第一次，你都破我處了...還好意思、讓我自己動？」

「可是我還沒爽夠。而且你幾乎每天都跟我上床，這哪來的第一次？」

「...我沒力氣了，要不換你來、要不插著過完這晚...」

900先是像在考量甚麼般瞇了瞇眼，然後便翻身把60壓回床上，扯出一個充滿挑釁性的笑容、看著他又因眼淚而濕潤起來的雙眼說道。

「那你可不要哭得太兇。」

結果兩人一直纏綿到過了午夜十二點，完事時60雙腿抖得根本動不了、腰也軟得連坐起來的力氣都沒有，雙目失神而且滿臉眼淚和唾液，多次內射導致900一把性器拔出去米白色的精液便隨之從蜜穴流出。一起洗澡清理乾淨後900便從背後抱著60躺在床上，閉上雙眼準備待機前還溺愛地親親人耳背。

「等我明天下班回來繼續好好補償我。」

60一翻過身去發現900已經進入睡眠模式了，只好把罵他的話都吞回去肚子裡、狠狠地咬人臉頰一下便也闔眼待機。


End file.
